


Newest Thing

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: Ill add more tags later im too lazy rn, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is a fashion designer who is desperate to bring beauty back into clothing-it’s been going down hill since jellie shoes, everyone knows that. He doesn’t care much about how often he has to travel, how he never sees his friends anymore, or how everyone sees him as isolated.<br/>Well, he doesn’t care until Nagisa, that is.<br/>When he meets the model, his world stops. Literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“HELL YES!” Nagisa screeched, waking up his room mate, Nitori, who glared at him from his bedroom door. He only wore a jacket much too large, ending mid-thigh, which Nagisa assumed belonged to his boyfriend.

“What the heck, Nagisa? Can you just shut up? Why are you even yelling?” He grumbled, leaning out through his half open door.

“You’re one to be complaining about yelling, after last night,” Nagisa teased, holding up the letter in his hand, “I got that modeling job I wanted.”

The small blue eyed boy flushed, nearly jumping out of his own skin when Rin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “Hey, Nagisa.”

“Hey, Rin-chan! Happy anniversary, by the way,” the blonde smiled, jumping from his seat on the couch to head down the hall and past the two other boys to his own room.

Rin gave him a toothy smile before kissing Nitori’s cheek, which earned him a smack, “Congrats on the job, Nagisa.” As he shut his bedroom door behind him, he heard Nitori grumbling about Rin being too forward as he shoved the red-head back into his own room. It made the blonde scoff.

He fell back on his bed, smiling as he clutched the letter to his chest.

This is it, he thought to himself, I get to meet my hero.

Holy shit.

He sat up quickly, looking down at the letter and frantically look for the date he was supposed to leave.

'The 4th? Oh and it’s at 11:00am. That’s cool, I can handle that. That’s a few days away, right?'

The blonde bit his lip as he reached down to grab his phone: March 3rd, it read “Fuck!” He shouted, jumping from his bed and fluttering around his room.

'Yay! I get to meet my hero AND I’ll look like shit.'

-

Nagisa was not a morning person.

He wished he could wake up bright and early with a huge smile on his face, but something about the mornings bothered him. Nothing exciting or fun happened until your brain really woke up-which for the blonde was 10:00am. But he refused to be late this time. He was supposed to be meeting a couple stylists at the airport. He was supremely excited, mainly because he would be able to talk to other models and see how they differed from him-or what they had in common.

Nagisa was sitting in the waiting area for their plane-they had planned to meet there. He had no clue what they all looked like, but they knew what he looked like, so he was sure they’d be able to spot him in his pastel purple jumper and dark skinny jeans.

He was gnawing at his lip as he fiddled with his phone when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood quickly, turning around to see two extremely tall men. One had a very cheerful aura to him, and he was just a bit taller than the other. He had supremely bright green eyes and brunette hair, and a smile that could beat out the sun.

The other boy had a bit of a darker look to him, but his cerulean blue eyes were pretty enough that it made up for it.

Both were holding their small carry on bags, and the brunette held out his free hand, “I’m Makoto! I do makeup. Nagisa, right?”

He nodded, shaking his hand as he returned his smile.

Makoto elbowed the other boy in the side, and he went from zoned out to focused as he nodded at Nagisa, “Haruka. Hair.”

Makoto rolled his eyes, “He’s a bit reserved. We should probably get going, don’t wanna be late.”

The blonde hesitated a moment, “What about the others?”

Haruka and Makoto looked at each other before turning back to the blonde. The brunette opened his mouth to speak, but Haruka spoke instead, “There isn’t anyone else. Every designer in the tour shows picks one model to use the entire time.”

His eyes went wide, heart pounding in his chest as he forced himself to nod and follow the other two men on board.

'One model? For…the whole tour?'

He handed his ticket to the woman at the terminal and she smiled before letting him pass through.

'How many people applied?'

He took the window seat, staring out the window as everyone got in their seats and settled down.

'And...he picked me? I have almost no experience. And I’m pretty sure child modeling for a couple commercials does NOT count as experience.'

“So,” Makoto turned to him, smiling, “How long have you been into modeling?” Haruka wasn’t paying attention, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Nagisa chuckled softly, “Uhm, actually, I’ve only done a few commercials, so I was shocked when I got the letter, to be quite honest.”

“Well, Ryuugazaki-san knows what he’s doing,” the brunette nodded encouragingly.

“Yeah. Still trying to understand why he picked me, though. I don’t have a lot of experience, for one. Two, I’m shorter than most other male models. And three, when they asked me why I wanted this job, I just told them I loved Ryuugazaki’s clothes.”

“They are quite detailed,” Makoto tilted his head, “But I don’t see a problem with those things. Just because you may not have a lot of experience doesn’t mean you aren’t right for the job. Ryuugazaki-san believes clothing is about passion and beauty, and he looks for that in his models.”

Nagisa blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he laughed awkwardly.

“Well then, you should get some rest! We won’t be in London until 4:00am tomorrow, and then we have fittings and practice runs all day, so you’ll be very tired.”

He nodded, leaning back in his seat as he closed his eyes.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.'

-

Rei Ryuugazaki was a dedicated man. He had graduated high school with honours and, as valedictorian, gotten a full ride scholarship at the country’s greatest Fashion College, and now owned his own company: Metamorphosis. All by the time he was 25.

In fact, he had been invited to participate in The World Tour of Fashion. At each location, the designer had to come up with three designs based on the country’s culture. This, of course, was prepared months in advance by each and every designer. Each designer also had to choose one model they believed would make all their designs work. It was a very tricky and difficult task, but that was the point.

As soon as Rei had seen his application, something in his mind told him to look at his portfolio. And that was it. That is him, he had thought. I need him.

And so now here he was, fidgeting nervously as walked through the building where the first show would be held, on his way to meet said model.

'Why are you nervous? You have dealt with countless models before. But he is different. He is the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And the photos probably don’t even do him justice.'

He took a deep breath, fixing his bow tie before pushing open the door to the fitting room.

Rei heard a bubbly laugh, and in the mirror above the makeup counter he saw the reflection of the blonde, and Haruka who was fiddling with his curly locks.

His smile and laugh made Rei’s stomach flutter with butterflies, and his eyes gave him chills.

Haruka turned and saw him, nodding his head. Makoto looked at Haru with a puzzled expression for a moment before turning to look at where Haru’s eyes were directed. He grinned widely, hands going to his sides, “Ryuugazaki-san! You’re early, as always.”

“I told you to call me Rei,” he shook his head, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “After all these years, you still do it.”

He didn’t notice just yet how the blonde had spun in his seat to look at him. Not until he stood up. Not until he gave Rei the most wonderful smile, and Rei decided he was a genius for picking this boy.

Makoto gestured towards the blonde, “We were just getting Nagisa ready for measurements.” The two locked eyes, their gazes both in some sort of trance for a moment until Rei cleared his throat.

The blonde took a tentative step forward, holding out his hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ryyugazaki-san.”

He smiled softly, “You can call me Rei. And I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, as well,” he dropped his hand, the whole gesture making his heart race too much for his liking. He turned to Makoto, “Do you still need time?”

Haruka interjected, “Give me five.”

Rei nodded, heading around the corner to where his makeshift desk sat. He was only using it for while they were in London. His supplies were organized neatly: His flexible tape ruler laid perfectly wrapped up; his pinking shears caped; seam ripper, black thread, white thread, pins, all lined up in a neat row.

He took off his jacket, laying it over the chair and picking up the tape ruler before wrapping it around part of his hand.

Nagisa cleared his throat behind him, and Rei heard the distant sound of a door closing.

'Makoto and Haru must have left.'

Rei turned to face the blonde, giving him a smile. He couldn’t help but stare at his collarbone for a moment, only because the blonde was wearing just a robe. He shivered as he thought how the blonde was wearing nothing beneath it.

'He is just another model. Keep it together.'

Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Rei’s eyes, “Anywhere specific I should stand?”

He nodded, walking over and guiding him by his shoulder to stand in front of the full body mirror.

“So this is your first big modeling job, then?” Rei asked, stepping around him to look at him from a couple angles.

Nagisa nodded, “I was really shocked when you picked me, to be honest. I actually thought there would be other models,” he chuckled softly, and it sent chills down Rei’s spine.

He went back to his desk, trying to look busy as his heart pounded. He finally managed to get the words out and sound professional while doing so, “You can go ahead and disrobe, whenever you’re comfortable.”

Nagisa had always been confident about his body, but suddenly under the soon to come scrutiny of his idol, he wasn’t sure how great he really was. He took a deep breath before untying the loose knot at his waist and letting the silk robe fall to the floor.

Rei turned on his heel before walking over to him, doing his best to ignore his lovely pale skin, “Go ahead and raise your arms.” The blonde did as he said, and Rei took a couple measurements before telling him to drop them. He moved on to a few other measurements, but when he had to measure his waist his fingers were trembling as he crouched down so it was easier. Nagisa didn’t really notice, too focused on trying to think about other things. Things that would prevent him from get a hard-on in front of his idol.

Rei stood slowly, moving back to his desk and writing down everything, “You can put it back on, if you’d like. I’m gonna have you try on a couple things so I can mark them and take them in.”

The blonde wasn’t sure if he was entirely sane as he shrugged, “I’m good.”

'God, he is so confident and beautiful.'

Rei went to the rack that stood next to his desk, swiping through a few things before finding what he was looking for.

He pulled it off the rack and went to hand it to Nagisa, “Let me know when you’re ready,” before sitting back at his desk and sketching something he didn’t want anyone else to see-a profile of the blonde. He had just finished the sketch, and as he tucked it back into his sketchbook Nagisa cleared his throat.

“Probably gonna have to have this one taken in a bit,” Nagisa giggled, holding up his arms to show Rei the sleeves of the sweater were a bit long.

“It’s not as crazy and out-there as I thought it would be.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped beside him. As he moved closer, he saw that the scoop neck hung a bit low, giving Rei another beautiful look at his collarbone. He couldn’t stop himself when he reached up to brush his fingers along it, making Nagisa shiver, “Probably gonna have to take in the collar, too.”

'His skin is perfection.'

The blonde gulped, nodding slowly. He started to say something but Rei was already walking away and returning with another outfit for him to try on.

“This should fit better.”


	2. A Lot of Fuck Ups-but I Promise Its Not All Nagisa's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Idk how to explain. Is there someone that actually keeps up with this story? Who knows?  
> This chapter is just Nagisa internally screaming.

Never in his life had Nagisa wanted to scream more than right now.   
Here he was, naked-repeatedly, he might add- in the presence of his idol, and very obvious crush.  
And he couldn’t find it in himself to say or do anything.  
But when Rei had touched him, dear God, was Nagisa close to snapping.  
He was still dizzy from it, so when the taller male had come back with another outfit, he found the blonde pale and swaying a bit.  
“Are you ok, Nagisa?” He set the clothes in a neat pile on the ground next to him as he looked in his eyes intently.  
The way he had said Nagisa’s name had him shaking more than before, “M’fine.”  
Rei bit his lip, “Why don’t you sit down for a bit, yeah? I’m going to see if Makoto will find someone to bring us breakfast.”   
He led the blonde over to his desk chair, helping him sit before he left the room entirely.   
'Jesus, it’s cold.'  
There was a jacket resting on the back of the chair, and Nagisa thought it looked quite stylish. Assuming it was part of the collection, he pulled it on to keep himself from freezing to death.  
‘Kinda big.’  
Nagisa sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, “This is exhausting.” 

His eyes flew open at the sound of a door shutting loudly. Nagisa’s heart raced as he saw Rei sitting on the edge of his desk, sipping what the blonde assumed was coffee.  
“Shit,” he muttered.  
“Don’t worry about it. You weren’t asleep for long,” Rei reassured him, glancing at him for a moment.   
Someone he didn’t recognize wheeled a cart into the room with various foods on it, and the smell made him a bit nauseous. They left immediately after.   
He rubbed the back of his neck, getting up and grabbing a water bottle from it and sipping from it slowly.  
"Stupid ketones," Nagisa muttered quietly.  
Rei watched him intently, seemingly not hearing his comment, and the blonde didn’t really notice.   
“You’re wearing my jacket.”  
Nagisa glanced down at it, offering him a small smile, “Yeah. It’s pretty nice and it’s super comfy. Smells fabulous, too. I’ve never seen it in any of your collections before...is it new?”  
Rei reached up to fix his glasses, “I meant that it belongs to me, Nagisa. As in, I wear it because it’s something I made for myself personally.”  
“Oh! Jesus, sorry,” he immediately shrugged it off, “I just assumed…” He held it out for Rei to take, but when he didn’t, the blonde gave him a puzzled look.  
“Keep it.”  
“What?” He tilted his head, and Rei swore it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.   
“It looks nice on you,” he offered.  
Nagisa blushed, holding it against his chest, “Really?”  
He nodded, “Nagisa, I think you should probably go to your hotel room and get some sleep.”  
“Oh, I slept on the plane. And I don’t really know where I’m staying, actually,” he shrugged, his yawn emphasizing Rei’s point.  
“The same one as I am?”   
Nagisa still looked confused.  
“Did you not check in?”  
He shook his head, “Didn’t have time.”  
Rei sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Well, it’s right across the street, and Makoto should have left your luggage for you there. Let me walk you over there to make sure everything is worked out, ok?”  
The blonde nodded, but hesitated a moment, “What about my clothes? I’m pretty sure Haruka took them…”  
“Just wear that,” he gestured to the outfit he was already wearing, plus his jacket.  
Rei turned to grab his phone and sketchbook off the desk before heading around the corner and towards the door, “Come on, then!”  
Nagisa scampered after him, his face a light shade of red as he embraced the smell of Rei that was left on the jacket.

-

“What do you mean, there’s no room? Didn’t management book one for all the models?” Rei held back his slight anger.  
The woman at the desk nodded, “One of the designers demanded his stylists were to have their own room. I had thought there was an extra room, but…”  
He sighed, rubbing his forehead, “So there’s none left? At all?”  
She was about to answer, but when he felt a tug on his sleeve he turned to look at Nagisa-whom this whole situation was about.   
“Hey, I’m alright staying somewhere else. It’s not gonna kill me when there’s a hotel on every block,” he gave him a soft smile.  
It made Rei melt a little. He reveled in the sight of the smiling blonde, nestled comfortably in his jacket.   
‘Beautiful.’  
He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name, and he turned to see it was Makoto-with Haruka tagging along at his side.  
“Hey, Ryuugzaki-san! Are you done with the fitting already?” He smiled brightly. Haru didn’t seem to be paying much attention as he stared off into space.  
“No. I wanted Nagisa to get some rest, but something got mixed up with his room and I have no clue what to do-”  
Makoto smiled eagerly, “He can always stay with u-ow!” He flinched as Haru punched his arm.   
“Why doesn’t he just stay with you?” Haruka muttered.   
Rei blinked, before nodding, “But of course.”  
The blonde looked at him intently, eyes wide, “You don’t need to-”  
“I insist,” Rei persisted. “Until we figure something else out.”  
He nodded, lacing his own fingers together as he stared at his feet.  
“Alright,” Makoto said cheerfully, “Haru and I are gonna go get an early lunch. We’ll see you guys tonight!”  
The two waved them goodbye before the brunette began dragging Haruka away from a fountain that sat in the middle of the lobby.  
“Have his stuff brought to my room, please.”  
“Of course!” The receptionist nodded eagerly as he turned on his heel with Nagisa trailing behind him.  
They were about to take the elevators when Nagisa grabbed his sleeve, “Uhm...can we take the stairs?”  
Rei was a bit puzzled, but agreed anyways. By the time they got to his room, both of them were exhausted.  
Rei fell back on the bed, sighing.  
Nagisa shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.   
He hadn’t ever been somewhere so nice before, and he was still trying to process the fact that Rei, his idol, was letting him stay with him.  
He’s so nice, Nagisa thought to himself.  
“Oh,” Rei sat up, “would you be more comfortable resting on the bed or…?”  
The blonde shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”  
The taller male stood, “You can go ahead and sleep here then. I have some sketches I need to work on anyways.”  
He went over to the desk that was in his suite, gesturing towards the bed to emphasize it was ok for Nagisa to lay there.  
The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, hesitantly laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Eventually the sound of Rei humming to himself lulled him to sleep.  
Meanwhile, Rei was going through several sheets of drawing paper trying to sketch said blonde.  
'His eyes are too beautiful to be described like this.  
And I can't get the full idea of those lips. His curls...his waist...his legs...everything...my drawings don’t do him any justice.  
His body is perfection. So, so beautiful.'   
He spent almost four hours and went through nearly the entire sketchbook working on drawings of the blonde-anything from full body shots to just glimpses-but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone shifting behind him.  
He whipped his head around, his pencil falling to the ground, “O-oh. You’re awake?” He turned in his chair slowly and closed the book, trying not to look too suspicious.  
Nagisa stretched out his arms, yawning. As he did, the shirt he was wearing rode up just the slightest, giving Rei a view of his abdomen and a lovely trail of blonde hair leading to his skinny jeans.  
He couldn’t help it when he licked his lips. Feeling bad, he focused on his eyes once again.  
“Whatcha working on?” He stood slowly, walking to stand next to him.  
Rei flushed a bright red, and he avoided looking at the blonde entirely, “O-oh, just some sketches.”  
“What of?” He tilted his head.  
He bit his lip, “Just...something beautiful.”  
Nagisa giggled, and the taller male loved the sound, “Can I see?”  
Rei gulped, running a hand through his hair, “None of them are close to done.”  
“Sooooo, maybe later?” He smiled hopefully, and Rei knew he couldn’t say no to that face.   
“Sure,” he nodded.   
Nagisa grinned, “Should we go back?”   
Rei looked up at him suddenly, nodding, “Yeah. Uh,” he contemplated how he would handle seeing the blond naked again. “How about we get lunch first?”  
He shrugged, “I’m not entirely hungry.”  
Rei stared at him with utter confusion covering his face, “What?”  
“I said I’m not hungry,” Nagisa repeated.  
He sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Listen, if you have problems with your weight or anything of the like, please tell me now. All I need is you passing out on the catwalk because you refuse to eat.”  
He stared at him, bursting into laughter, “Oh my god, Rei. I’m not stupid. I’m diabetic and I have a shit ton of allergies so it’s hard for me to eat out.”  
“Oh,” Rei replied, turning away with an embarrassed expression on his face.  
Nagisa hopped to sit on the desk, smiling, “Yeah. I’m allergic to peanuts, red dye number 4, green dye number 7, shellfish, any fruits with stones in them-so cherries, peaches, that kind of thing- uhm...I’m slightly lactose intolerant, and I occasionally have problems with gluten. And probably other stuff I don’t know about.”  
Rei chuckled, “You are the most strange and beautiful person I’ve ever met.”  
Nagisa blushed, and Rei avoided his eyes. He went to grab his sketchbook and as he did, his hand brushed Nagisa’s.  
His hand tingled for a good few minutes as he stood and headed towards the door to leave, Nagisa trailing behind him.  
'What the hell was that?'


	3. Let Me See You Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finds Rei's sketches ofhim and is...fascinated(?). They get ready for dinner, basically.

Rei chuckled at him, “Oh come on, you act like it’s so easy.”  
The blonde shrugged, “It takes a lot of confidence. Also, I hear my roommate and his boyfriend going at it every night so I’ve learned not to be too shy.”  
The taller male rolled his eyes, hands brushing Nagisa’s sides as he tried to see how much the jacket he was wearing needed to be taken in, “I used to be on a swim team, if that counts.”  
“Pfft,” he giggled, “I’d like to see you get naked in front of a near stranger and be totally calm.”  
Rei blushed, avoiding looking at him as he scuttled back to his desk in the dressing room, “R-right.”  
Shit, Nagisa thought. I hope he didn’t think I was serious.   
Please, please, I need this job. Don’t let me lose it now.  
Nagisa gulped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he decided to fill the uncomfortable silence, “I think this one is my favorite so far.”  
It was a dark maroon suit, with a pink button up and a navy blue bow tie. It made his magenta eyes pop out a little more, and highlighted his babydoll shaped face.  
Rei nodded and couldn’t help smiling to himself, “Good. You’ll be wearing it to dinner tonight.”  
“W-what?” He tilted his head in the same way Rei found adorable.   
“We’re going to dinner tonight. Haruka and Makoto are going to be there as well. It’s in celebration of...well, of you.”  
“Shouldn’t it be in celebration of you?” He rose an eyebrow, “I mean, you did kind of start up from nothing and are literally my hero, so…”  
Rei was glad his back was to Nagisa as he blushed, picking up his sketchbook and clutching it to his chest, “Yes, well, I’ve gotten quite enough attention already, thanks. I am gonna go back to the hotel and shower. You should probably find something to eat.”  
The blonde shrugged, moving out of the light and away from the mirror, “Is it ok for me to come? I wanted one, too. I took one yesterday before I left to go to the airport and haven’t had time to take one since.”  
Rei nodded, heading towards the door with the blonde tailing behind him, “Sure. Mind if I go first? Kind of need the refresher.” He shut off the lights as he closed the door.  
The blonde eyed the sketchbook in his arms intently, nodding, “Go for it.”

-

Nagisa had never been more flustered in his life.  
'He...he drew me?'  
His hands were shaking as he flipped the pages of his sketchbook with his heart pounding.  
It was a breach of privacy, sure. But Rei was in the shower, and he didn’t have to find out, right?  
'Oh my god. Oh my god'  
He was on the seventh or eighth page by now. The ones before were all of him in his clothes, either smiling and laughing or his face in an expression Rei must have deemed as sexy.  
But now, now the drawings were a bit more...detailed.   
They were now all of him without clothes. At all.   
It ranged from profiles to full body shots, and Nagisa questioned his sanity.  
'Is this real? Am I dreaming?'  
On the last few pages-there were still about twenty blank pages left after it-there was drawings of him sleeping peacefully in the hotel bed. And a few of him in some not so peaceful positions, ones he didn’t remember ever making in Rei’s presence. All of which were a bit...provocative.   
He bit his lip as he stared at a drawing of himself completely nude, muscles taut and back arched in an almost inhumane way. His face seemingly flushed and pleasure evident in his expression. The detail amazed him, everything about it looked real, right down to the the sweat shining on his skin.  
'Jesus fuck, he’s got an imagination.'  
Nagisa licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat before closing the book and going to lay back on the bed.  
Rei was still in the shower, so it still gave him time to think.  
'Oh my god, what do I do? If he’s drawing me...like that...'  
He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes, and thinking to himself, I won’t even be able to look at him now.  
He stared up at the ceiling, heart pounding as he heard the bathroom door open. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep as best as he could.  
There was some shuffling, and he heard the older male sigh, “Thank god.”  
Nagisa gulped, hoping his face was no longer red as Rei ran a hand through his hair and sat at the end of the bed, “Nagisa?”  
He blinked his eyes open, forcing a small smile as he sat up, “Yeah?”  
“You can go ahead and shower,” he nodded towards the bathroom.  
Nagisa liked the way his hair was still half wet, and he was tempted to reach out and run his own fingers through it. Rei was wearing half of a suit: violet slacks and a white button up, his tie draped over his neck, but not tied.  
The blonde shook his head, “I can always wait until after dinner.” He reached out hesitantly, fingers brushing part of the tie, “May I?”   
Rei nodded, before sitting up straight, “You know how to tie a bow tie?”  
Nagisa nodded, rolling his eyes as his nimble fingers slid along the fabric, “Course. I like that you always have bow ties, instead of normal ones. It’s dorky.”  
He scoffed, and shivered when Nagisa’s fingers brushed against his neck, “Is that a bad thing?”  
“Not at all. It’s unique,” he finished it off, adjusting it so it was perfectly straight, “There. You look great.”  
“Says the model,” Rei rolled his eyes, going over by the front door, pulling a jacket off a hanger.  
Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck, heart pounding in his chest, “Hey, Rei?”  
He turned to face him as he adjusted his jacket before reaching up and fixing his glasses as well, “Hm?”  
He stood slowly, taking several small steps so he was a foot away from the taller male, “I have a question.”  
“Ask away,” he nodded as he stared in his eyes.  
Nagisa swallowed the lump in his throat, shifting closer just slightly, “Do I...I mean...do you...like me?”  
He chuckled, “Of course I do. I did hire you.”  
The blonde shook his head, “I meant...do you...like, like me?”  
Rei’s eyes grew wide, and he laughed awkwardly, “Hah, why would you even ask something like that? That’s preposterous,” he reached up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose for the second time in the past minute.  
Nagisa glanced away, crossing his arms over his chest, “Uhm...your drawings…erm...of me…”  
His face flushed a bright red as he shook his head quickly, “I didn’t mean for you to...Nagisa, I deeply apologize. If you want to quit I comple-hmph!”  
Nagisa’s lips were suddenly pressed to his, hands holding his collar and tugging him down so he didn’t have to stand on his toes as much.  
Rei pulled away, blinking slowly. Nagisa evened out his collar to get rid of the wrinkles, “We should probably leave. Don’t wanna be late.”   
Rei stared at him for several moments, mind still trying to process everything that had just happened, “Why did you…”  
He rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand as he dragged him towards the door, “Because I like you, now let's go.”  
He stopped in his tracks, forcing the blonde to turn and look at him, “Nagisa...I don’t want you to think I’m...some sort of pervert, or something?”  
The blonde shook his head, “I thought they were really beautiful. You have one serious imagination though,” he giggled, poking his cheek as he went out into the hallway, “Now let’s go.”  
“Nagisa,” he insisted, following him hesitantly. “We’re not done talking about this.”  
The blonde shrugged, taking his hand and dragging him towards the stairwell, “We’ll finish this conversation later.”


	4. What the Hell Am I Supposed to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nagisa sharing a bit about his past and then him getting with Rei. A little angst?

Rei has never dated anyone.   
Ever.   
Sure, he’s had his fair share of crushes-the one girl in his third year class who gave him a valentine, a friend he made in high school and made out with once(although it scared Rei shitless)-but it hadn’t ever been this bad.  
He hadn’t ever found someone more beautiful than he found Nagisa. He hadn’t ever drawn anyone so detailed and in several positions he thought-correction, knew were inappropriate. He hadn’t ever held hands with someone.  
And that’s what Nagisa was doing. After they had arrived at the restaurant and saw Makoto and Haru already sitting down, they ordered almost right away because it was so busy. Immediately following the waitress collecting their menus, Nagisa had taken his hand underneath the table and laced their fingers together.  
'Does this mean he is romantically interested in me?  
We are co-workers, and it’s probably not a good idea to fraternize.  
But he kissed me. And I...it was pleasurable.   
I could get in trouble for even just kissing him. It could be considered an unfair advantage against the other models who applied.  
But...nobody needs to know about it, right?'  
He was pulled from his thoughts when Nagisa squeezed his hand.  
Makoto was staring at him intently, and Rei realized he had asked a question, “Sorry, what was that?”  
The brunet rose an eyebrow, but restated his question anyways, “I was just wondering if you were going to be continuing Nagisa’s fittings until Friday. You could probably get a head start on them.”  
He nodded, “That was my intention, yes,” he turned to Nagisa, “Most of the other models are going through photoshoots the remainder of the week. We could go ahead do those, if you’d like. I just thought it would be best to save it until the end.”  
The blond shrugged, offering him a smile as his thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of his hand, making him shiver, “Whatever you wanna do. But just be warned, I am not a morning person.”  
He looked away quickly, instead looking at the two stylists sitting across from them, “I probably won’t need you guys to do hair or makeup until Friday night, but just to be safe, come in and then I can let you guys know if I’ll be needing you. All I need is some paparazzi taking photos when he’s crossing the street, and god forbid his hair's a mess.”  
Haruka nodded in agreement, “Your hair is naturally curly and absolutely lovely, but you have the worst bed head ever.”  
Nagisa giggled softly, rolling his eyes, “Hey, that’s what I get for having three sisters.”  
Makoto grinned, “Oh, yeah. What is your home life like?”  
Everyone at the table turned to look at him, Haru included. Obviously they were fascinated by him.  
“Oh, uh,” he began, face just slightly pink, “Well, I grew up with three sisters who would torture me and make me wear dresses and put my hair in pigtails. I’m living with a friend from high school, right now. We went to different colleges but they were in the same area. As of right now I’ve been working random little jobs to get by.”  
Rei bit his lip, and couldn’t help asking, “When were you diagnosed?”  
Makoto looked at him incredulously, and Haru was the one to speak, “Diagnosed with what?”  
The blonde shook his head, laughing softly before looking back up at them, “I’m a type one diabetic.”  
“Really?” Makoto rose an eyebrow. “I’ve never seen you-”  
“I always go to the bathroom. Not exactly normal to see someone sticking a needle in their arm on a plane, hm?”  
Makoto chuckled awkwardly, “I suppose so.”  
Rei cleared his throat, “So?”  
“Oh!” He turned to look at the taller male, “I think I was...10 or 11? I was in my 4th year of school.”  
“How’d they find out?” The brunet across from him tilted his head.  
“It was probably the worst week of my life,” he began, forcing a laugh, “I couldn’t convince the school nurse I was sick one day, and I told her I was drinking water constantly and kept having to go to the bathroom, plus my stomach was upset. After school I went home and slept for a few hours, woke up, and vomited at least three times. It happened a couple times so finally my mother took me to the doctor. They told me I had ketones-ketoacidosis, which is, like, this poison, basically. Usually you should have none at all but I had an extremely high amount. They told me I had diabetes and took me to a children’s hospital, and I was stuck there for a week trying to learn about it.”  
Everyone was gaping at him, and he couldn’t help but laugh, “Listen, it’s not preventing me from doing anything, honestly. I have good control over it, I promise. I’m hyperglycemic, which means I need more sugar rather than be on a diet. So if you see me pigging out, don’t be too concerned.”  
Rei didn’t notice he had been rubbing the back of Nagisa’s hand with his thumb, his free hand going up to adjust his glasses, “Well, just be careful for the next month. I don’t need my model going into a coma.”  
Haruka snorted, “I’m pretty sure he’s got it under control.”  
Makoto hit him, offering both Rei and Nagisa a smile, “He just means Nagisa knows what he’s doing and he’ll be able to handle it by himself.”  
“Sorry I didn’t mention it before,” Nagisa glanced away, face slightly red. “To be quite honest, I still don’t understand why you chose me out of anyone else.”  
“Nagisa-” Rei began, but Makoto interrupted him.  
“We decided as a team,” the brunet gave him a soft smile, “We always do. And we all agreed that you had the most potential. Even if you didn’t have a lot of experience, or some made up, seemingly important reason as to why you applied. All you wanted was the opportunity to be a part of something.”  
Haruka nodded in agreement, “Not like the other shits who applied who justed wanted fame and money.”  
Makoto hit his arm as Rei finally spoke up, “They’re right.”  
The blond looked back at him, magenta eyes locking with violet ones. Only one emotion was there in both of them:  
Dedication.

 

-

 

“Nagisa,” Rei said firmly as the blond held out his arms, spinning and giggling with his head tilted back.  
“I’m just having fun,” he continued for a moment or so before stumbling and nearly falling. He ended up half sitting on the bed.  
“You have had way too much to drink,” Rei adjusted his glasses.  
The blond pouted, “I only had one drink, Rei-chan.”  
The taller male shook his head as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie, “Just go shower. We both need sleep.”  
Nagisa crossed his arms over his chest, heading towards the bathroom, but not before poking Rei’s cheek, “You need a drink.”   
Rei rolled his eyes as Nagisa grabbed his clothes and shut the bathroom door, but he couldn’t help but consider his words.   
He rarely drank, and on the often occasion he did, it was when he was alone.  
One wouldn’t hurt, right? Rei thought to himself, picking up the phone and dialing room service.

-

Nagisa bit his lip, tightening the towel around his waist to make sure it wouldn’t fall or slip.  
'I can’t believe I forgot underwear.'  
The blond hesitantly opened the bathroom door, expecting-and hoping-Rei would be asleep.  
So when he saw the taller male sitting on the floor leaning back against the bed with an empty bottle of wine next to him, and a glass in his hand-   
Well, to say the least, he was a little shocked.  
Rei stared up at him with a hazy look, “What’re you doin’.” It was strange to hear his voice slurred.   
Nagisa gulped, avoiding his eyes, “I just forgot underwear.” He went over to where his suitcase was resting on the bed, carefully stepping past Rei.  
“Hm,” he hummed, and suddenly he had his arms wrapped around Nagisa’s waist and was standing behind him.   
“Uhm, Rei...I should finish getting ready,” he muttered, trying to break free from his hold.  
Rei grabbed him by his shoulders, spinning the blond to face him before cupping his face in his hands, “You’re so beautiful.”  
Nagisa blushed, once again avoiding his eyes, “Rei…”  
He sighed, thumb brushing across Nagisa’s bottom lip, “I wanna kiss you.”  
The blond’s eyes went wide, the backs of his knees pressing back against the bed, but he kept himself from falling backwards, “I, uh…”  
Rei leaned forward, lips mere inches from Nagisa’s, “Can I?”  
He gulped before nodding slowly, finally looking the taller male in the eye. The kiss was brief, but it made his stomach do flips and his heart run wild.  
Rei pulled away, one hand still cupping his face and the other holding onto his hip, “So...so beautiful.”  
Nagisa gasped as Rei pushed him back on the bed, straddling his lap as he immediately went back to kissing him. He couldn’t help it when his hands wound up groping Rei’s ass.  
“Mhnn,” Rei hummed contently, moving the both of them so he was hovering over Nagisa.  
His towel was slipping from his waist slowly, but he didn’t notice much as Rei’s tongue explored his mouth. Nagisa froze when the taller male tugged at the edge of the towel. Nagisa gulped, grabbing his wrist, “Rei-”  
“You’re perfect” Rei insisted, “Please...I just wanna see again.”  
Nagisa gulped, looking away, "W-w-why?"  
"You're so beautiful," Rei sighed, reaching up to brush the hair from Nagisa's eyes.  
He shivered, finally letting go of his hand as he looked up into his eyes, "I-I guess."  
The taller male pulled the towel away, licking his lips. Nagisa watched his face intently as Rei's hands moved to his hips, smiling softly, "You're so perfect."  
"S-stop saying that," Nagisa blushed, and without thinking his hands moved to wrap around Rei's neck.  
He shook his head, trailing his fingers down his chest and stopping at his waist, "I've always found you beautiful. When I saw your portfolio I knew I had to meet you in person. And when I did, I knew I needed to be able to touch you."  
The blond's breath caught in his chest, eyes going wide, "You...u-uhm...you did?"  
He nodded, one hand playing with Nagisa's hair and the other resting on his waist, "Mmhm. You are so much more beautiful than any other model I've met. I felt bad at first, you know?" Nagisa shrugged as the hand on his waist moved to stroke his thigh, "I felt bad for wanting you. For wanting to touch you. I hadn't ever felt that way before. So I felt guilty."  
He glanced away, enjoying Rei's touch. He wanted more, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.  
"I thought drawing you would help. Get it out of my head. But I hadn't ever liked someone so much before," Rei's fingers were so close to touching him, and Nagisa willed himself not to get an erection, "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to...well," he chuckled.  
The smaller male gulped, fingers running through Rei's hair, "Do you want to?"  
Rei nodded eagerly, fingers gripping Nagisa's thigh, "Yes. Yes, please."  
"Then..." Nagisa locked eyes with him, "Go ahead."  
He bit his lip, hesitating before reaching for the blond's member. His hands were shaking, but he couldn't help it.  
Nagisa wants this too, he thought to himself.  
Nagisa let out a shaky sigh, "Oh god..."  
Rei leaned forward, lips pressed to Nagisa's jaw, "You sound beautiful, too."  
The blond closed his eyes, "Oh shut it. I just can't believe this is real..."  
"Hm?" Rei tilted his head as he kissed along Nagisa's neck, hand stroking him slowly.  
"I've admired you for forever. I kinda of liked you romantically, too. I've dreamt about stuff like this for a while."  
Rei pulled away, hand going still, "Really?"   
He nodded, pulling Rei down a little, "Mhm. I like you. A lot." Nagisa tugged him until their lips met, holding him there for a moment.  
Rei pulled away, moving to sit next to the small male.  
"Rei?" Nagisa stared at him, slightly puzzled.  
He shook his head, running a hand through his hair and avoiding Nagisa's eyes, "I...I don't want to...take advantage of your feelings for me."  
"What? No! You wouldn't be taking advantage of me," he moved closer, taking Rei's free hand.  
He retracted immediately, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the blond, "I'm not going to...I don't want to..." Rei sighed, "I'm not going to sexually take advantage of you when you are romantically interested in me and I'm only attracted to you physically. Besides, I won't recall this encounter tomorrow."  
Nagisa bit his lip, grabbing Rei's shoulder, "I...I don't mind."  
Rei turned to look at him, eyes wide, "What?"  
"I don't mind if you take advantage of me. In fact...I want you to," Nagisa sat back, hands shaking.   
Rei crawled so he was hovering over him, "Don't let me remember, ok?"  
The blond nodded, once again wrapping his arms around Rei's neck, "I won't bring it up."  
He gulped before nodding, lips pressing along his collarbone as he muttered, "I'll hate myself for it."


	5. A New Day

Nagisa woke up halfway through the night, body sore as he pushed himself from the bed and went to get dressed. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it on the couch on the opposite end of the room, plopping down on it in complete exhaustion.  
He was ecstatic about the night's previous events, but somewhere inside his heart was breaking just a little.  
Because inside, Nagisa knew it wouldn't ever happen again. And if it did-  
Well, Rei would never remember it.

 

-

 

Rei sat up in bed suddenly, panting slightly as he looked around the room frantically.  
Once he saw Nagisa on the couch, he sighed in relief.  
It was just a dream, he thought.  
An amazing, intense, perfect dream. Rei wasn't sure if he wanted dreams like that every night or if he never wanted to have one again.  
Dim light filtered through a crack in the curtains, and Rei glanced at the time- 4:53am.  
He fell back on the bed again, letting out another sigh, "Would've been nice if it were real."  
And with that Rei closed his eyes, hoping that in a few hours when he had to wake up he would feel a bit better.

-

"Rei-chan?" A quiet voice whispered, with a small hand on his shoulder.  
Rei blinked his eyes open, staring at the blond before him. "Nagisa? W-what time is it?"  
The blond knelt by the bed and glanced over at the clock resting on the bedside table, "5:20."  
"Well, we don't need to be up until 9:00...is something wrong?" Rei sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow to stare at Nagisa.  
He avoided his eyes for a second before looking back at him, "I...I'm just cold. I wanted to know if-"  
"Sure," Rei cut him off, moving backwards a bit and holding up the blanket.  
Nagisa gulped, hesitantly crawling in next to him. He lay facing him, eyes open just to stare at him, "Thanks."  
He nodded slightly, pushing away the thoughts of his dream from the night before, "Don't need you getting sick."  
"I get cold real easy. It's hard for blood to get to my appendages so my hands and feet are always cold," he closed his eyes for a long moment, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding before opening his eyes once again.  
Rei reached out to take his hand, flinching slightly from the coldness of it, "It's like ice, oh my god."  
Nagisa chuckled softly, face pink as he let his eyes shut, "Thanks? Not my fault."  
Rei took both his hands and held them tightly, "Well, try and sleep for a bit, yeah? Hopefully you can get warm and rest for a few hours before fittings today."  
Nagisa smiled, biting his lip for a moment after, "Hey, Rei?"  
"Yes?"   
"I, uhm...last night..." He began, swallowing the lump in his throat, "...thanks for dinner."  
Rei nodded, "You're welcome. I'll try and find a few places that will be alright for you to eat at today, ok? We will be in London til Saturday night."   
Nagisa sighed, fingers wrapping around Rei's, "Yeah. Thanks. You're the best."

 

-

 

When he woke up, it was with the most contented feeling in the whole world.   
Nagisa was wrapped in Rei's arms, head on his chest. Nagisa noticed he had boxers on, seemingly having gotten up at some point last night to put them back on. The blond was only half awake as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at the bedside clock- 8:37.  
He groaned quietly before turning to bury his face in the taller male's chest, and he shivered when he felt fingers carding through his hair.  
"You awake?" Rei muttered softly, and his voice made his entire body feel warm.  
Nagisa nodded after hesitating a moment, "Mm."  
Rei let his eyes flutter shut, mindlessly playing with the blonde's hair, "We'll have to get up soon."  
Nagisa groaned again, looking up at him with his chin resting on Rei's chest, "I vote we go for breakfast before we do fittings."  
Rei sighed, shaking his head, "I suppose. Are you feeling alright?"  
"I feel low," he shrugged a bit.  
"So...what?" He tilted his head, obviously confused.  
Nagisa giggled, "I just need to eat something that has carbs in it."  
"Ah." Rei replied as if he understood.  
Nagisa giggled, sitting up and pulling back the covers before swinging his legs off the bed.  
“Where are you going?” Rei couldn’t help but miss the small boy’s warmth.   
He went over to his suitcase, pulling something out of the top zipper pocket, “Glucose.”  
“Sugar?” Rei was happy he remembered freshman Biology.  
Nagisa nodded as he sat cross legged on the floor, “Mhm. They aren’t exactly the best tasting things, but they do the trick,” he held a small bottle in his hand, a tube almost. It held several pieces of some candy that looked similar to smarties but several times bigger.   
Rei stared at him in fascination as he popped one in his mouth, “You’ll have to tell me more about it later. I have to get dressed.” He stood quickly, rushing over to the hotel room’s closet and pulling out an outfit Nagisa recognized from his collection.  
“I’m gonna call my roommate and check in on him. He’s diabetic, too,” Nagisa chuckled awkwardly as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

-

“Well, are you gonna say anything?” Nitori mumbled as Nagisa heard Rin kissing his neck through the phone.   
“Hell no!” He half shouted, half whispered. “I don’t want to lose this job. Besides, he said he didn’t want me to let him remember.”  
“Come on, Aii,” he heard Rin say in a hushed whisper. “Breakfast.”  
“Oh, I’ll let you go. How have your numbers been, by the way?” Nagisa tilted his head as he himself took out his meter and tested himself.   
At least he wasn’t shaking anymore.  
“Oh. Not super great. It went high yesterday and I got sick. Rin came over and helped though.”  
“Jeese. Tell the boy to move in already! When are you gonna propose?”  
“Shhh!” Nitori screeched. “He doesn’t know about the ring or anything else. Now shut it. I’m saving it for the right moment. Get back to your man-toy.”  
Nagisa scrunched up his nose, “Ask him before I get back or I’m telling.”  
“Bye, Nagisa.”  
“Bye.”

“What’s he like?” He heard Rei say from behind him.   
He turned suddenly, “He’s really sweet. How long you been standing there?”  
Rei shrugged, tucking in his shirt, “So he’s proposing? How long have they been together?”  
“Well, it’s funny actually. They actually met each other in high school and one day they were alone in the hallway and he just passed out,” Nagisa babbled, standing up now with clothes in his arms, “Rin didn’t know, because Nitori hadn’t told him. Rin was freaking out, right? He didn’t know what to do, so he called for a teacher and tried CPR. The teacher knew so he told him and Rin cried his eyes out.   
“He went to the hospital with him and Rin told him he loved him and Nitori lost it. He started laughing and Rin was so confused. He thought he was rejecting him, but Nitori just laughed for forever and was finally able to tell him, ‘I have been in love with you for forever.’”   
“And that was all?” Rei tilted his head as he sat on the bed and slid on his shoes as Nagisa headed towards the bathroom.  
“Mhm. I guess,” he bit his lip, “I guess he just realized that all that time he spent pining after him finally meant something,” he sighed, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.  
Rei couldn’t help but think maybe there was some meaning behind that.  
But he brushed it off and finished getting ready.


	6. The Assistants are Actuall Diaries-Not Very Good Ones, Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to comfort Nagisa-in a way?? Idk.

Makoto knocked on the door, Haruka directly behind him.  
Rei opened the door, smiling, “He’s getting dressed now. I’m going to head downstairs and see about getting a car to drive us to the Showroom today.”  
He stepped past them, seemingly having nothing else to say, so they entered the hotel room and closed the door behind them.  
Nagisa leaned out the bathroom, forcing a smile when he saw them, “Hi, Mako-chan! Haru-chan! I showered last night so hopefully my hair looks-”  
Haruka had suddenly appeared in front of him, Makoto still by the door. He squinted at the blond, reaching up to take a strand of his hair in his hand.  
“Uhm, something wrong?” Nagisa wanted to pull away, but he knew he shouldn’t from the look on Haru’s face.  
Makoto was now at Haru’s side, blushing as he tugged at Haru’s arm, “Haruka.”  
“You had sex.” He stated blankly.  
Nagisa flushed ten shades of red, letting the bathroom door swing open, revealing his baggy sweater and skinny jeans, “Oh my god.”  
“Haru!” Makoto screeched.  
The blue eyed male turn to look at him, “Bed head is completely different from morning after hair. I can tell. I’ve seen it on you a dozen times.”  
Nagisa gulped, twiddling his fingers nervously as Makoto chided the other male.  
Once he was done whisper-scolding him, Makoto turned to look at him, smiling as he took Nagisa’s hand and led him over to the desk to sit down, “Now, who’s the lucky catch?”  
He shrugged, looking in the vanity mirror and locking eyes with Haru, who held up a bottle of wine that had been laying on the ground near the bed.   
“Rei,” Haruka dead panned. Maybe that was just his natural face, Nagisa figured.  
Makoto’s eyes went wide at the sight, grabbing Nagisa’s chair and spinning him so he could look the blond in the eye, “Seriously?”  
He avoided his glance, “I mean…”  
“Oh my god,” he sighed, reaching his hand out for the bag Haruka had been holding. He opened it, pulling out concealer and several other things Nagisa didn’t recognize. “Do you have any hickies?”  
The blond blushed once again, pulling his collar down a bit to reveal a line of bruises along his collarbone.  
Haruka chuckled-actually laughed-sitting on the edge of the bed, “Called it, Mako.”  
“I at least thought he’d wait a week or so,” he muttered.  
“Wait,” Nagisa looked at Makoto through the mirror, “Did you guys bet on me sleeping with him?”  
Makoto smirked a bit, “Maybe. I lost, though.”  
Haruka smiled, ever so slightly, “You owe me, Makoto. I’m not gonna let you slide this time.”  
Nagisa shifted in his chair as Makoto started on his makeup, “Does he do that often?”  
The tall brunet shook his head, running a brush across his cheeks, “No. I don’t think he’s ever slept with anyone, actually.”  
His eyes widened a bit, his heart lighting up. He couldn’t help it, honestly.  
Nagisa was helplessly infatuated and he had no chance of getting away unscathed. He wasn’t sure what he would do the rest of the trip. He would be going through this same thing everyday for the next month. But then what? Would he stay as a model for Rei? Would he be offered another job? What would he do?  
“Hey,” Haruka said, “He doesn’t know you well. So be happy he doesn’t remember for right now, yeah?” Nagisa was pulled from his daze by his question. “Once he knows you well enough, he’ll probably own up to his mistakes.”  
“Was it a mistake?” Nagisa muttered, closing his eyes.  
Makoto moved to apply concealer to his collarbone, hoping to at least slightly hide them. Enough so that when he modeled today, Rei wouldn’t notice. “On your part, maybe. On his, who knows? The one time I saw him drunk, he balled his eyes out.”  
“So...what do I do now?” Nagisa turned to look at Haru, who stood to come fix the blond’s hair.   
“Well,” he took a bottle of gel from the bag and applied some to his hands, mussing his hair, but also patting it down, “The best thing you can do is just...let it be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly type this on my phone so I never realized how long the story actually is so far, and as of right now it's 36 pages. That is so much ahhh. Im happy if youre reading this, though. Feel free to comment or kudos ❤️


	7. Greatly Admired and Greatly Despised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sosuke shows up, and Nagisa uses him as a bit of a bounce back. Rei isn't too excited about that one.

Nagisa knew competition when he saw it. Walking through the halls of the showroom yesterday, no other models were there at that time. But now there were at least twenty scattered along the hallway leading up to their dressing room.  
“Do you remember which one it is?” Rei asked him.  
He nodded, “I have a photographic memory,” he couldn’t help but eye the other models curiously.   
Rei noticed one of other models staring at the blond with interest, and he felt strange letting Nagisa walk to their dressing and fitting room by himself. But he didn’t have much of a choice since he had to go get his rack of clothes for next week in the U.S.  
He turned on his heel, telling Nagisa he’d be back.

-

Nagisa giggled as the other model touched his arm comfortingly, “You’re just so tall! I can’t help it. I’m into tall guys.”  
The other model smirked, holding out his hand and chuckling as Nagisa reached out to shake it, but instead he kissed it. “I’m Sousuke, by the way.”  
“That’s elegant,” he smiled the best he could, but he felt his blood sugar dropping again. “I’m Nagisa.”  
Sousuke dropped his hand, reaching out to push the hair from Nagisa’s eyes, “You’re really pale. You ok?”  
He shrugged, “Probably my diabetes.”  
“No way! My little brother is a diabetic, too. He lives in New England though.”  
“Hey, that’s where I’m from!”  
“Small world,” Sousuke laughed again, and it made Nagisa’s stomach fill with butterflies. “But do you really feel ok? Have you eaten at all today?”   
The blond smiled up at him, thinking to himself, ‘He is so kind. Reminds me of Nitori.’   
“Mhm. I had to have some sugar this morning since I was low then, and I have some food in my bag,” he gestured to the duffel slung over his shoulder.   
“Well, if you ever need help, let me know.”  
Nagisa shivered, realizing his cold sweats had started up again, “Mhm. Thank you.”  
“Do you want me to write my number down for you?” He offered with a glint in his eye.   
Nagisa wasn’t often hit on by men. By anyone, actually. But he liked the attention once in awhile. Especially now. After what had just happened with Rei, he didn’t mind much as he handed Sousuke his phone and he punched in his number.  
He was probably over a foot taller than Nagisa, with such long legs that his jeans looked ankle-cut. He wore boots over them, however, and a skin tight shirt that showed off his muscles greatly. His hair was everything Nagisa’s wasn’t: stiff, easy to handle, looking soft to the touch, and a dark brown that reminded Nagisa of the leaves in New England in the fall.  
“Just text me or call me whenever,” he gave him another smile before his designer called him over.  
Rei cleared his throat from behind him, staring at his feet awkwardly as he pulled a rack up next to their fitting room door, “What were you doing talking to him?”  
“Oh. He helped me find the room again. I got lost a bit since I’m still low and he helped me out. We just talked for few minutes. Do you know him? He’s so sweet,” Nagisa stared after him dreamily.  
“Yes, I know him. He’s a narcissistic little douche,” Rei muttered as he opened the door and dragged the rack inside to where Nagisa had tried outfits on the day before.   
“Oh,” Nagisa trusted his opinion, but he didn’t think Sousuke was like that. He didn’t want to believe it, actually. Besides, he didn’t always have to listen to what Rei had to say.  
“You shouldn’t trust him,” he grumbled unhappily.   
‘Why is he so pissy?’  
“Well, I do. Who I'm friends with isn’t your business.”  
“He isn’t worth your time,” Rei turned to look at him as Nagisa set his bag on the floor by Rei’s desk.  
“Why are you so stubborn? Are you,” Nagisa raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, “jealous?”  
Rei blushed, adjusting his glasses as his face turned a bright red, “Absolutely not.”  
Nagisa giggled, pointing a finger at him, “You totally are. Well, don’t worry. I wouldn’t ever let him see me naked after having just met him.”  
Rei’s eyes went wide, his heart pounding as he watched the blond remove his jacket and tossed it on top of his stuff, “W-what?”  
“You are my designer,” he laughed internally.   
Rei gulped, nodding as he turned and removed his jacket before carefully draping it over his chair, “Well, start with the first one on the rack.”  
Nagisa tugged off his jeans and sweater, sliding off his underwear before snatching the first thing he saw off the rack.   
Suddenly Rei turned around, eyes going wide, “What...what are those?!”  
Nagisa had just finished pulling on the shorts from the outfit when Rei had startled him, “W-w-what?”  
Rei pointed at the hickes all along his collarbone, as well as a few on his chest, “Those.”  
Nagisa chuckled nervously, “Oh, uhm. I…” He gulped as he conceived a lie in his head, “Went to the bar at the hotel last night after my shower. Hooked up with someone. Kinda did me one over, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck before tugging on the rest of the outfit.  
“Yes, well,” Rei turned away, jealousy bubbling up inside his chest. “Be careful next time.”  
Nagisa ran a hand through his hair, sighing, “Yeah.”  
“Was it,” Rei leaned back against his desk, avoiding the blond’s eyes, “Was it, uhm...him?”  
“Who?” Nagisa tilted his head. It took him a minute to understand, but once he got it his eyes went wide, “Oh my gosh.”  
“If it was, that’s fine. Just make sure…” Rei swallowed the lump in his throat, “Keep that to yourself. Relationships between colleagues are frowned upon.”  
Nagisa snorted, mumbling so Rei wouldn’t hear, “Yeah, thanks, hypocrite.”  
Nagisa wasn’t mad at him, not at all. Did he resent him? Deep in his heart, yes. But he knew there was nothing to do about it.  
Except to never let it happen again.  
Or so he promised himself.


End file.
